pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Kittystyler
Lordranged7 (talk) 21:36, February 22, 2016 (UTC) Edits Mind that speculation is not allowed in here. It can be presumed that all of those dates would come in that order, yes. But something could happen, causing the dub to air earlier or later; you may never know. Energy ''X'' 17:32, May 19, 2016 (UTC) Edit Mind that biographies are written in past tense and not in present tense. Energy ''X'' 19:57, August 30, 2016 (UTC) :Mind to write in the past tense, as seen here. Energy ''X'' 21:36, December 29, 2016 (UTC) Tables Why is it that your edits spawn out those strange tables? Either way, you'd need to change the editor (Visual ↔ text editor) Energy ''X'' 19:47, January 7, 2017 (UTC) Edit You are still writing in the present rather than in the past tense. Please make sure to write in the past tense next time. Also, check your edits before publishing them (like that comma that needs a space after the words "who" and "them". Energy ''X'' 08:55, January 18, 2017 (UTC) :You are still doing these mistakes. Amidst all the text, which should serve as a remainder how to add new text, you continue to disobey. Next time, there will be a block, unless you abide these rules. Energy ''X'' 16:44, February 2, 2017 (UTC) Notice Please do not remove the notice. The biography should be written in the past tense; I can still see words like "is" instead of "was". Being said, you could change that. Energy ''X'' 13:06, March 15, 2017 (UTC) Images Could you name your images with proper names? The names that you have given are not considered proper names. Thanks in advance. Misch60 (talk) 15:31, April 18, 2017 (UTC) I'll think about that and your welcome Kittystyler (talk) 16:08, April 18, 2017 (UTC)Kittystyler Edit What's with the span and that excess code in here and here? Energy ''X'' 21:34, April 18, 2017 (UTC) I had no idea about that span thing on the pages also i was just trying to get some facts in the pages that's all. Kittystyler (talk) 02:06, April 19, 2017 (UTC) Edit I should ask that you at least review the entire article. You have been doing a lot of changes on the same articles; this should be summed up in a few edits. Being said, try to make these changes into less edits. Energy ''X'' 09:04, April 26, 2017 (UTC) :Again, you uploaded images with poor names. This isn't descriptive, try with "Cinnabar Island Red and Blue.jpg" or something. Energy ''X'' 18:52, April 27, 2017 (UTC) Image name How many times do I have to tell that your images have bad names? Before uploading them, please change their names to something descriptive. Energy ''X'' 13:46, May 5, 2017 (UTC) Categories There is no need to add categories like Cities and Towns to pages that already have Gym City or Starter Towns categorized to the page. Cities and Towns are already categorized to Gym City and Starter Towns, so there is no need to add them again to the pages that have one of two categories categorized to their page.--Lordranged7 (talk) 23:15, May 17, 2017 (UTC) Edits Make sure you spell your sentences correct since you wrote introduce instead of introduced in the move pages you edited and you didn't add a dot at the end of the sentence. It is really necessary anyway to add that sentence to every move page since it is already stated in the template which generation it is introduced.--Lordranged7 (talk) 10:31, May 24, 2017 (UTC) Requests for User Rights I am leaving a notification for the talk page of anyone who Lordranged7 has referred me to so I can notify you of this. I have requested Content Moderator on Requests for User Rights. Since I am rollback already, I already have all the prerequisites met, I need to have at least 4 support points to be promoted though however this will allow me to: *Delete images that are spam, vandalism, or copied from Bulbapedia through deleting them by myself, as well as old versions that are copied from Bulbapedia, and it already comes with rollback, which I already have *Change image names from Japanese names to English dub names for anime images, changing image names in general, as well as those if they are or are not transliterated from English such as the Hull/Haru thing for Harry's Japanese name in SM011, or Raki/Lucky for the SM017 character (whereas Raki is the transliteration of Lucky, which is why we have the page named that) *Rename pages without leaving behind a redirect which automatically deletes the redirect, instead of having to tag the redirect for deletion *Delete pages and images in general, including those I make on accident *Lock pages, if people are adding speculation to articles, or users are making sockpuppets to vandalize it - PokémonGamer 18:39, May 29, 2017 (UTC) Categories 2 Please look at the message I left you under the header Categories. Again, there is no need to add the category cities when the category gym city is already on the page.--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:16, May 31, 2017 (UTC) :Well, yeah. The page is fine but a user named Pokemonshipper6 keeps adding a useless giant broken table on the page. If you see it, make sure to revert it on sight. PokémonGamer 16:15, June 7, 2017 (UTC) Edits (again) So why do you leave those span tags, anyway? Again, you target the same pages, and, again, you leave a lot of unnecessary things behind. Energy ''X'' 22:02, June 10, 2017 (UTC) Images Do not copy images from Bulbapedia, it is not allowed.--Lordranged7 (talk) 19:42, June 15, 2017 (UTC) Image Next time, when uploading an image, please categorize it. Like this. :And please do make sure you're only uploading one of the same image. I have kept the one you were using, and deleted the two unused duplicates. PokémonGamer 21:52, June 28, 2017 (UTC) Game locations category There is no need to sdd that category to the route pages. The *insert region* routes category already has the Game locations category categorized, so it isn't necessary to add them.--Lordranged7 (talk) 15:02, July 11, 2017 (UTC) Images How many times does it have to be stated that you need to change the file name before uploading it? Energy ''X'' 18:08, July 16, 2017 (UTC) Edit When making an edit, please review your edit first, considering you usually leave these span tags. Energy ''X'' 22:07, July 17, 2017 (UTC) Move pages Game images are preferred on the move pages, so replacing game images with anime images won't do since they will have the Image Update template on the pages anyways. So, don't add anime images to move pages when there is already an image in the template.--Lordranged7 (talk) 21:14, August 4, 2017 (UTC) Relationships Do you think you can do one for Serena next? JAH 03:09, August 6, 2017 (UTC) Tags There is no need to replace the commas with the tag, it makes the template longer when there is no need for it.--Lordranged7 (talk) 13:16, September 18, 2017 (UTC) I'm Sorry Hi there. I'm sorry that you had to blank the page Pokemon the Series: Sun and Moon - Ultra Adventures because some vandal destroyed it by renaming it worst cash grab in the entire franchise. I bet it will take forever to reconstruct it. Maybe I can help rebuild it. Galleries There are a lot of galleries that need image uploading. While I can do that, I'll leave to people like you (if you want) to caption them. Energy ''X'' 22:47, September 9, 2018 (UTC) Cutting it out It seems Dragonspore18 said to cut it out with what your editoring in Talonflame's and Hawlucha's article pages continue it will result in a warning alright so you know as such. I have updated my blog if you want to look it over but so you know as such with articles do cut it out with what Dragonspore18 says alright so you know as such. : Next time will be a warning from me or the moderators administrative user or so on who spots it alright so you know in reply later do read what they say in the wiki activity page otherwise you'll receive warning from us as a user alright so you know later..-Trainer Micah (talk) 18:15, September 13, 2018 (UTC) '' Attributes Why did you remove the name attributes from the references? 'Energy X' 15:10, September 15, 2018 (UTC) Biography I applaud you for writing biographies. However, they still must be written in past tense. 'Energy X' 21:12, September 25, 2018 (UTC) User request I have been told by Lordranged7 that you should be able to vote on the User Rights page in order to get a higher rank. If you feel as if you want to do so, go here and leave a user rights request. TheWikiOddish (talk) 22:03, January 23, 2019 (UTC) What I exactly meant was that you should vote on Oddish's request to either support or oppose his request.--Lordranged7 (talk) 22:14, January 23, 2019 (UTC) Re:Delete Image I saw your message on Kyurem147's page and he can't really help you with deleting images since he doesn't have the rights to do so. Only admins and content moderators can do so (admins are noticeable with their orange names and content with red), so contact those if you want a certain image to be deleted or tag them for deletion (like you did I believe). Anyways, I have deleted the image.--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:26, June 24, 2019 (UTC) Edit See, this was a good edit, minus removing the blank lines in the Pokémon section. That is something to be prideful for. 'Energy X' 19:02, June 24, 2019 (UTC) Images Please make sure not to add so many images to the galleries. It is to make sure that our site doesn't get a lower ranking. 'Energy X' 10:37, July 5, 2019 (UTC) Images If you want to keep adding images, at least categorize them, like Alola characters anime images. 'Energy X' 21:28, August 22, 2019 (UTC) :You surprise me, that was actually good. But mind to keep images as per necessary, having too much is, well, too much, it just slows down the page. 'Energy X''' 22:28, August 24, 2019 (UTC) Why’re you undoing my contributions, they are true.